


I'm doing fine me on my own

by PannaNat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve's Letter to Tony Post-Civil War (Movie), Stubborn Steve Rogers, he's too stubborn for his own good, troche smutne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaNat/pseuds/PannaNat
Summary: Jakie to śmieszne, że nie minął nawet dzień, a on już chciał zadzwonić. Ważył w dłoni mały, otwierany telefon i wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz. Przecież to nie dla niego ta cała maskarada tylko dla Tony'ego, to Tony pierwszy zadzwoni – zadzwoni, bo będzie potrzebował pomocy. Ale co jeśli nie?Krótki fik o tym co mogło dziać się ze Stevem pomiędzy częściamiInfinity War.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	I'm doing fine me on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to rok temu czekając na drugą część Infinity War, dzisiaj znalazłam w folderze i w sumie czemu by tu nie wrzucić.  
Tytuł pochodzi od piosenki Tessy Violet "I'm doing fine me on my own", bo _bardzo_ pasuje.

Jakie to śmieszne, że nie minął nawet dzień, a on już chciał zadzwonić. Ważył w dłoni mały, otwierany telefon i wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz. Przecież to nie dla niego ta cała maskarada tylko dla Tony'ego, to Tony pierwszy zadzwoni – zadzwoni, bo będzie potrzebował pomocy. Steve nie czekał na katastrofę, ale to Nowy Jork, coś zaraz się stanie i wtedy przybędzie na ratunek ze swoją drużyną, bo z kim został Tony? Rhodey połamany, Bruce nie wiadomo gdzie, chłopiec-pająk ma 15 lat, więc to nim trzeba się opiekować – Tony jest praktycznie sam.  


Tony jest sam, ale mijają dni, telefon milczy i to Steve chce dzwonić. Gdy jego drużyna ma spokojniejszy dzień w kolejnej z kryjówek, tylko siedzi w swoim pokoju, wychodzi sam albo patrzy w okno, ręka w kieszeni zaciśnięta na telefonie, by poczuć pierwsze wibracje jakby – jakby jednak.  


– Łap, roznosi cię. – Steve dopiero teraz zauważa Sama opartego o framugę, na autopilocie chwyta rzucony w niego przedmiot. Falcon posyła mu lekki uśmiech, mruga i znika za drzwiami. Steve zostaje sam, w jednej ręce trzyma ten przeklęty telefon, a w drugiej nowe maleńkie urządzenie, dyktafon? Przewraca pudełeczko w dłoniach, zrezygnowany kładzie się na łóżku, aż tak widać jak nędznie się czuje? Poradzi sobie sam, jest tego pewien. Ale dyktafon trafia do drugiej z kieszeni, na wszelki wypadek, w prawej telefon zawsze w gotowości. Dobrze, że jego uniform, przyciemniony, obszarpany i pozbawiony znaków rozpoznawczych, ma dużo kieszeni.

…

Z telewizora wciąż dobiega głos reportera opowiadającego pięknym Hochdeutschem o szczegółach zamieszania w Nowym Jorku, za nim oddziały straży pożarnej wciąż gaszą zgliszcza, a w rogu ekranu dodatkowy obraz pokazuje zbliżenia resztek połamanych, metalowych sępich piór. Wtedy Steve się łamie i wciska „play”.  


– Jak mogłeś nie zadzwonić? Tego dzieciaka mogło rozwalić na kawałki! Ty i twoja duma, przyleciałbym jakbyś tylko dał mi znać! Stark, nie wierzę, że jesteś tak uparty!  


Urwał wściekły, miał ochotę rzucić dyktafonem w ścianę, ale jakoś nie mógł. Minęła chwila i uruchomił maszynkę po raz kolejny.  


– Naprawdę nie pomyślałeś o mnie? – Teraz prawie szeptał do mikrofonu. – Tony?  


„Stop”. Odruchowo sprawdził, czy telefon leży bezpiecznie w kieszeni. Ten bliźniaczy, który zostawił w Avengers Tower, miał zapisany tylko jeden numer – jego numer, teraz Steve zaczął się zastanawiać czy wciąż tam był, czy druga komórka jest tak samo pilnowana każdego dnia, czy może już dawno gdzieś leży roztrzaskana.  


Nic nie powiedział Samowi, ale przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego z dozą współczucia, Steve tylko spojrzał w inną stronę.

...

Od tego jednego epizodu Steve włącza dyktafon prawie każdego dnia, początkowo mówi tylko kilka zdań, czasem milczy. Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywali w Indiach, minęli nastolatka w podkoszulku z błyszczącym nadrukiem przedstawiającym arc reactor, Natasza w ostatnim momencie powstrzymała się od rzucenia żartu, a Sam głośno zażądał prawdziwego curry z ulicznej budki, którą nagle zauważył. Tego wieczora Steve wyszedł na długi samotny spacer i pierwszy raz mówił dużo, mówił o wszystkim. Wiele, wiele razy padło imię Tony'ego. Opowiadał jak nieświadomie wpoił sobie odruch sprawdzania telefonu, o nocach, którymi przed snem wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz z nadzieją, że akurat teraz zadzwoni. Jak śledził amerykańskie wiadomości nie tylko z patriotycznego obowiązku, a dla chociaż jednej wzmianki o Stark Industries. Dyktafon _stał się_ dla niego Tonym, Tonym, z którym mógł rozmawiać bezpiecznie, nie słysząc wyrzutów. Steve oczywiście swoje wyrażał głośno i bezpośrednio, chroniony błogo przed rykoszetem. To były łatwe i proste rozmowy z Tonym, bo _nie były_ rozmowami z nim.  


Któregoś dnia Natasza niby spontanicznie zaproponowała zahaczenie o okoliczny sklepik z częściami. Na uniesioną brew Steve'a wzruszyła ramionami:  


– Potrzebuję części.  


Oczywiście, że kupił nowe karty pamięci, podstawową zapełnił już w 90 procentach. Kiedyś, czując się wyjątkowo brawurowo, przemknęło mu przez myśl, by bez adresu zwrotnego wysłać te zapisy prosto do nowej bazy już-nie-Avengersów. Z ociąganiem odrzucił pomysł i wymienił kolejną kartę pamięci.  


Dopiero po kilku miesiącach i trzech kartach pamięci zdołał poruszyć temat ich ostatniego „spotkania”.  


– Tony... Wciąż nie wierzę, że to naprawdę się stało. Nie chciałem, nigdy nie chciałem, żebyśmy tak skończyli... Tęsknię Tony. Ale tego akurat się spodziewałem. – Wcisnął przycisk „stop”, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. Leżał na trawie i patrzył w niebo, dzisiaj byli w Wakandzie, ale nie po Bucky'ego, który potrzebował jeszcze dużo czasu dla siebie. Nawet się nie spotkali, Steve nie chciał zniszczyć postępu jaki zaszedł w przyjacielu, co utrzymywała Shuri i potwierdzał T'Challa. Tamci też nie zawołali po pomoc gdy ich państwo się rozpadało. Świat nie potrzebował już Kapitana Ameryki, Tony już nie potrzebował Kapitana Ameryki. Został tylko na plakatach propagandowych i kartach kolekcjonerskich, w głupiutkim hełmie ze skrzydełkami i białą gwiazdą na piersiach, na którą już nie zasługiwał. Może i lepiej? Splótł ramiona pod głową, zamknął oczy. Szepnął coś pod nosem, ale dyktafon już dawno leżał wyłączony, bezpieczny w kieszeni.

…

Był w trakcie sparingu z Nataszą gdy telefon zadzwonił. Rozłożył przeciwniczkę na łopatki w ciągu sekundy. Rozdarł kieszeń dresu wyrywając z niej komórkę. Z trudem otworzył klapkę trzęsącymi się rękami.  


– Tony? – Wyrwało się z niego, wstydliwie desperacko. Wymawiał to imię tyle razy w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, jakby naprawdę wciąż się znali. Nie wiedział kiedy ostatnio serce waliło mu tak mocno jak w tej chwili: rozmawiając z Peggy, dając się zamknąć w komorze dla wstrzyknięcia serum czy wbijając tarczę w jeszcze świecący arc reactor?  
– Steve? Steve, tu Bruce!  


Natasza zerwała się na równe nogi, Steve'owi pociemniało w oczach.

…

– Straciliście najwspanialszego obrońcę Ziemi.  


Tony zniknął, a w Stevie wrzała krew, powinien był być tutaj, pilnować go, nie pozwolić na to, co się stało. Zacisnął zęby i podjął decyzję, że teraz wszystko naprawi, sprowadzi Tony'ego do domu.

_You gave me home._


End file.
